Alice and Peter
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following her adventure in Wonderland, Alice is told by her family that she must learn to grow up. Distraught, Alice falls into a deep depression until she meets Peter Pan, who takes her to Neverland and becomes infatuated with her. At the same time, the Queen of Hearts and the inhabitants of Wonderland have banded together with Captain Hook to hunt for Alice.
1. All This Has Happened Before

Disclaimer: I do not own "Alice in Wonderland," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and Lewis Carroll. I also do not own "Peter Pan," or its characters. They too are property of the Walt Disney Company and James Matthew Barrie.

"Alice and Peter"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"All This Has Happened Before…"

All this has happened before and it will all happen again. But this time it once again happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Liddell family and the eternal boy Peter Pan had chosen this particular house because there were people in here who believed in him. But before we can start our story, here is what happened the last time that Peter Pan was here.

You see, Peter Pan had not too long ago taken three children from another house in this burrow of London to his home world, Neverland, a place where can any child could never grow up into adults. As a matter of fact, Peter could remember the time where he said goodbye to the girl that he had fallen in love with named Wendy Darling.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she said to him as he brought her and her brothers home. "I have to be here and I have to grow up."

Peter was very hurt by this, but he knew that Wendy had to be here, with her brothers and her family. He knew that Wendy would never come back to Neverland because of this decision.

"Can you tell my story to all who will listen?" he asked her, clutching her hands tightly. "You have always believed in me, Wendy and I will never forget you, always."

Knowing that this would be the last time he would ever see her, Peter and Wendy kissed for a long moment before breaking away as Peter and the lost boys took the commandeered pirate ship of Captain Hook's back to Never Land.

"I love you, Wendy," he whispered to himself as he steered the ship into the night, going into a cloud to stay hidden from the nonbelievers below.

As they headed into the clouds, Slightly, the lost boy in the fox skin, came up to Peter and took notice of his sad expression. He was the second in command of the lost boys and the one who was the most sensitive.

"Aw, come on, Pan," he said, trying to cheer his boss up. "There will be others who will come to Neverland. You just got to find someone who believes in you for who you are."

"I'm not sure, Slightly," replied Peter. "I thought Wendy was the one who would spend the rest of her life with me, with us as my friend for life. I can never replace her."

Slightly then began to remember of another girl that Peter had been having his eye on for some time. Peter had always had an admiration for young girls his age and anything beyond that was considered too old at the time.

"Wasn't there another girl who believed in you?" remarked Slightly. "You know, yellow hair with a black bow? She believes in you just as much as Wendy and her brothers. You should give her a chance, you know."

But, Peter stayed silent and thinking about the girl he had just brought home. However, he suddenly felt a sudden jerk and looked down to see his shadow trying to escape again.

"Aw, no," groaned Peter, trying to keep his shadow from leaving. "You are not leaving me again this time."

But the shadow suddenly jerked and Peter was thrown to the ground, causing the ship to lose its steering.

"Someone get the wheel!" he shouted, trying to catch the shadow that had broken away from him. Cubby, the lost boy in the bear skin ran up the wheel and managed to regain control of the ship.

"Got it, Pan!" he cried, but the sudden turn of the ship had caused Peter's shadow to leap off the ship and into the clouds below. "But your shadow is…"

Before Cubby could say anything however, Peter gave him a look that meant that he didn't want to hear what Cubby had to say and so, Cubby stayed silent. Knowing he had to find the shadow and fast, Peter decided to fly after it. But, before he could leap off the side of the ship, he saw the sun rise up and he had to wait until the night had returned before he could go after his shadow.

"I've got to find my shadow," he thought as the ship came down to the waters of Neverland. "Otherwise, my identity is known to everyone aside from children."

Soon, the ship landed in the water as Peter and the lost boys docked the ship close to the shore and returned to their newly rebuilt Hangman's tree. But, just as they were about to head back inside, they heard a loud series of drums coming from out in the distance.

"What is that?" wondered Nibs, the lost boy in a rabbit skin. "It sounds like the Indians must be hunting for something."

"What could they be hunting for?" added Slightly, motioning to the other lost boys to get their weapons. "There isn't enough food in this land for all of us."

Remembering that he still had to find his shadow, Peter then leapt up into the sky and called down to the lost boys.

"I don't think that they are hunting," he called down to them. "In fact, I don't think it is the Indians at all."

"Then what could it be?" asked Cubby. "Do you want us to investigate?"

"Investigate but don't attack," replied Peter, firmly. "If its not the Indians and not Hook and his pirates, then they are considered dangerous and I cannot risk losing you and my shadow. I'll be back soon!"

Peter then took off into the sky and quickly made his way back to London.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Cubby to Slightly, turning over to him. "Do we follow what Pan told us to do?"

"I guess we have to," replied Slightly and soon, he and the other lost boys left the safety of hangman's tree and followed the sounds to the source of the disturbance, not realizing what was going to happen…


	2. Wonderland Invasion

Chapter 2

"Wonderland Invasion"

While Peter Pan flew as fast as he possibly could to London to hunt for his shadow, the lost boys were following the sounds of loud drumming and war chants. This was unlike anything that they had ever seen before in this part of Neverland. What they came across was a large clearing and inside the clearing were all playing cards armed with spears and shields. However, Slightly had a good idea on who this visitor was.

"What's the Queen of Hearts doing here?" he thought as the chants grew louder and a large woman came forward, focusing her attention on the cards.

"SILENCE!" she shouted and the cards fell silent at her command. This made the lost boys feel uncomfortable, so they decided to back away from the bushes for a second.

But, just as they started to back away, Tootles, the mute lost boy in a skunk skin, came out stamping his foot down on the ground, nearly blowing their cover.

"Tootles, what's wrong with you?" whispered Slightly, put his foot down on Tootles'. "Are you trying to get us captured by these visitors from Wonderland?"

Tootles shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment and the Lost Boys peeked through the bushes again to see what appeared to be strange creatures joining the large meeting. Once everyone was seated, the Queen stepped forward to address all who were present.

"Do you understand why you are here?" she asked, pointing her finger at the large platoon of cards in front of her. "You are here to capture the one who escaped her punishment of losing her head. We could not find her in our beloved kingdom of Wonderland, so we have come here to Neverland to expand our search."

The lost boys then glanced at each other, almost as if they knew what was going on. They did not know of who the Queen was talking about, but soon other inhabitants of Wonderland came forward to voice why they were here.

"That girl got up while we were telling a story," said a pair of brothers with the words "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" written on their lapels. "We thought she enjoyed our stories, but we were wrong."

"I knew that we shouldn't have done _Old Father William_," remarked Tweedle Dum, lowering his heads. "It's all probably your fault."

The two brothers then began to jump up and down while bonking one another, but another call of "silence" from the queen stopped them. At that moment, an eccentric looking man and a humanoid hare stepped forward with a yellow teacup containing a small mouse.

"She missed our tea party," said the humanoid hare. "I've always said that creatures who do that are just plan rude."

"Very, very rude indeed," added the sleeping mouse before falling back into the teacup that was in the hare's hands.

"Well, there is much more than just missing stories and rude behavior," remarked the Queen of Hearts. "She embarrassed me in my croquet matchup and called me a tyrant. I am not a tyrant, I am a Queen and I will be treated as such. You must all find her in this land and the first one who finds her, will be rewarded greatly."

The roars of the crowd came up and the card soldiers disbanded with the wonderland inhabitants accompanying them. Seeing what was happening before them made some of the lost boys scared for their own safety.

"What do we do?" whimpered Cubby, turning over towards Slightly. "Do we warn Pan?"

"He is already gone," replied Nibs. "But we must get help to combat these creatures. Do we go to the Indians for help?"

"They'll think that we are only there to cause trouble with them," said Cubby. "Remember the last time we encountered and they nearly burned us at the stake because Tiger Lily was missing?"

"Yeah, they think we kidnapped her when it was really Captain Hook who did it," replied Nibs.  
>"Perhaps maybe now they will believe us and help us fight these creatures until Pan returns with his shadow."<p>

This made the Lost Boys wonder where Hook and pirates were to begin with, but they didn't have time to think when they saw a group of card soldiers advance towards their hideout.

"They are going to hangman's tree," gasped Nibs. "We have to stop them before they get there. Who's with me?"

All the lost boys raised their hands and with their weapons armed, they made their way towards their home in an effort to keep it from once again being turned upside down. Meanwhile, Peter had returned to London to find his shadow and all of a sudden, he and his fairy companion, Tinker Bell, heard the sounds of an adult male coming from the house where our story begins.

"My decision is final, Alice!" boomed the voice. "Your stories about "Wonderland" have really driven us to the point of anger. This is your last night in the nursery, young lady and there is nothing you can say or do about it!"

Peter then continued to listen in as the girl spoke, almost crying.

"But, I don't want to grow up, father!" she cried as Peter came in to see a young girl in a a light blue knee-length short-sleeved collared dress with a white pinafore apron, frilly white knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, two frilly white petticoats and black Mary Jane shoes, trying to defend her actions. "Why can't you just let me spread my imagination?"

"Because its all nonsense, Alice," replied the father sharply. "And your tears will do you no good, young lady. This was a decision made by me, your mother and your older sister. We are fed up with your constant stories about this place that no one ever hears off. Now, get in your nightclothes and go to sleep. You have another day of schooling tomorrow."

So, the father then slammed the door leaving the girl inside to cry herself to sleep. Poor Peter could see that she needed to enjoy being a kid and that his shadow could have been hiding in there, trying to stay hidden.

But, he would have to wait until the coast was clear and little did Peter know of how much the initial meeting of this girl would change his life forever…


	3. Alice Meets Peter

Chapter 3

"Alice meets Peter"

Peter waited until nightfall until he saw Alice's parents leave for a party in the center of London. Reacting quickly, he flew into Alice's bedroom and scanned it for any sign of his shadow. After a moment, he came across a large doghouse that was meant for Alice's cat, Dinah.

"Over there Tink," he whispered to Tinker Bell while flying in. "In this den, is it there?"

Tinker Bell flew in for a closer inspection but then she came back out, nodding her head meaning that the shadow was nowhere to be seen at all.

"Must be here somewhere," said Peter to himself and then he came across Alice's toy chest and flew over to take a look, only to have his search interrupted when a musical sound came out from behind.

"Tink, shhh!" he shushed to Tinker Bell, who had inexplicitly opened one of Alice's music boxes. "Stop playing and help me find my shadow!"

Peter continued his search while Tinker Bell once again came across her reflection in one of Alice's hand mirrors. Knowing that she was still the same as before, she decided not to look at herself and instead heard what appeared to be a rattling sound coming from Alice's dresser drawer. Flying over to the sound, she beckoned Peter over to help her inspect. Once Peter realized that it was indeed his shadow, he opened the drawer and the shadow came out, while Tinker Bell was thrown into the drawer.

"This cannot be happening to me," she thought as Peter began to chase the shadow around the bedroom. After a moment, Peter got the upper hand and tackled his shadow to the ground, but not before waking Alice up and leaving her startled at who was there.

"Who are you?!" she cried, rising to her feet fearing that Peter was an intruder. "The jewels are in my mother's bedroom and…"

"Easy! Easy!" retorted Peter, cowering from Alice's wrath. "The last girl didn't go on me like that, you know."

But just then, Alice realized who this intruder really was and let down her guard, apologizing for what she was doing.

"Peter Pan, is it really you?" she gasped, helping him to his feet.

"Yes, well, it's me," he replied sheepishly, surprised that Alice knew of his existence. "You must have heard my stories from somewhere."

"My good friend, Wendy Darling, has told me so much about you," Alice said.

Peter then froze for a moment knowing that this girl had the same amount of spirit that Wendy had. In fact, he could tell that he was starting to develop feelings for her, although he was trying to deny it.

"What's the matter?" she asked when Peter turned away. "Did I upset you in anyway?"

"No, its just that Wendy and I…."

Peter was dumbstruck for a moment, thinking of what he was going to say to this good friend of Wendy's. The memories of his time with her and her brothers were still fresh in his mind.

"I'm pretty sure that she still remembers you, Peter," replied Alice, taking Peter by the hand. "Right now, we need to sew that shadow back on."

Alice then walked over to the drawer where Tinker Bell was and pulled out a sewing needle and some thread, jerking and throwing Tinker Bell back against the wall of the drawer. This made the pixie red with fury, upon realizing that her master was falling in love with another girl.

"Well, get on with it girl," said Peter, sitting down at the edge of Alice's bed.

"It's not polite to just call me girl, you know," reminded Alice, who then started to sew the shadow to Peter's foot. "My name is Alice, Alice Mary Elizabeth Victoria Liddell."

"Alice is enough," he replied, blowing into his set of gold pipes. "Trust me, the other girl did the same thing."

"You mean my friend Wendy?" remarked Alice, still sewing the shadow to Peter. "She sure has told me all the stories. It's making me curious just thinking about it."

Alice could very well remember the trouble that she had gotten herself into while she was in Wonderland and it was all because of her curiosity.

"Makes you curious?" remarked Peter, blowing into his pipes. "The lost boys sure are curious about the outside world too, you know."

"The lost boys…," wondered Alice, thinking for a moment. "Oh, I remember. They're your men."

Alice soon finished with sewing Peter's shadow and the young eternal boy took off to test out whether his shadow stuck together.

"They are," said Peter, looking at himself in the mirror. "But, they almost were adopted by Wendy's family, you know. But, I'm glad that they weren't. It gets very lonely in Neverland without them sometimes."

Alice then began to feel slightly forlorn as the thought of being lonely from her imagination was starting to get to her. She could remember that soon, she would have to give up being a child and start to grow up.

"Well, there may be times where I am going to be lonely too, you know," sighed Alice. "Because this is my last night in the nursery."

This made Peter stop in his tracks and turn back to Alice, his face filled with shock and knowing that his legend would now rest in Alice, he had to do something about it.

"No!" he called. "I'm not going to let that happen. Come on!"

Peter then grabbed hold of Alice's arm and tried to pull her away to the window. But, Alice was hestitant about it.

"Where are we going?" she demanded, shocked of how rude Peter was pulling her.

"I'm taking you to Neverland," replied Peter excitedly. "You will never grow up there."

Alice suddenly began to get very excited by this and although she was hesitant about it, she decided to go but not before having some of that hesitation.

"Wait!" she cried. "What will my parents say?"

"Parents?" wondered Peter. "What are parents?"

"My mother and father," she replied. "If they see me gone, then they'll…"

Alice was silent for a moment, but then realized of how her parents were being forceful of her and that she had to tell them how she really felt. Reacting quickly, Alice grabbed a piece of paper and began to write down a letter to her parents.

"What could she be writing?" wondered Peter and after a moment, she left the note on her bed and turned her attention back to Peter.

"I'm ready," Alice said and grabbing Tinker Bell, Peter poured Tinker Bell's pixie dust on Alice and it caused her to rise up into the air. Alice couldn't believe it that now she was actually flying and soon, Peter pulled Alice from her room and into the skies over London with her cat watching from below. After a moment, Peter and Alice soon were heading towards the second star to the right.

"There it is, Alice," called Peter. "Second star to the right and go straight on 'til morning."

Soon, they went through the star and into the atmosphere surrounding Neverland.

Alice's adventures in Neverland would so begin…


	4. On Skull Rock

Chapter 4

"On Skull Rock"

As his archenemy was making his way back to Neverland, Captain Hook and his band of pirates were now back in skull rock without a ship and without any way to get back to their old methods. They had been defeated by Peter Pan and were now stuck here with only each other and the confines of skull rock for company. Fortunately, they had managed to outrun Tick-Tock the Crocodile who was chasing after Hook because his hand had tasted so good, that he wanted the rest of him.

"Good morning, shipmates!" called Smee, who was feeling joyful after a morning bath in the lagoon. However, the pirates were not that interested in hearing Captain Hook's first mate say good morning.

"And what's so good about it, Mr. Smee?" asked one pirate, pulling the first mate to his chest before passing him to another pirate.

"Here we are, stuck on Skull Rock with no ship because of that Peter Pan and his lost boys," said the second pirate throwing him over. "So, if I were you, I wouldn't tell us that it is a good morning."

The rest of the pirates all nodded in agreement as they saw Captain Hook, his clothes ruined from the encounter with the crocodile walk in after a lack of sleep. The pirates rose to their feet upon his arrival, but Hook was not in the mood for formalities.

"Sit down, you dogs," he groaned. "I don't feel well this morning because of that cursed Peter Pan. I've lost my ship because of him."

"I told you that we should have left Neverland forever," said the small pirate. "Now, look at what has happened to us now, Captain."

Hook was powerless at his situation and that he felt like the lowest man on Earth. He was once the world's most famous crook and now here he was, trapped in a rock cavern that had the shape of a skull.

"Oh, shut up you!" retorted Hook, weakly throwing a small rock at the pirate. "I chose not to leave and that's all there is to it."

He then got up and walked over to the edge of the lagoon and looked down at his reflection in the water. As he looked down, Hook thought that he needed to go after Peter Pan, but he knew that doing it by himself was not going to be possible. He needed help and the only help he had were in fact, his pirates, who were a useless lot to him.

"But, there was a good reason why I chose to not leave," said Hook, still looking down at the reflection. "I was always taught that pirates never run away from anything. Had we left, then I would have gone back on the word that I taught myself and yourselves. I will fight Peter Pan to the ends of the Earth and will not rest until he lies dead."

Then, he turned back to the pirates who all gave his undivided attention. To them, they could sense that Hook was coming up with something to combat Peter Pan with. It was at that moment, that Hook realized something that could be done.

"I've got it," he cried. "What if that Wendy and her brothers are still here on this island? We could recapture them again if we had to."

"They've left the island, remember?" said the small pirate. "Remember, Peter took them away on our ship."

"Indeed," remarked Hook, upon realizing of this minor setback. "We need to get back to the island and its highly likely that Pan would bring someone like him here to Neverland. We just need to find out who."

Suddenly, one of the pirates let out a cry as he saw what appeared to be a ship out in the distance with a heart flag on top. This caused Hook and the pirates to run over to the source of the call.

"Mr. Smee," he said to his first mate, a smile coming onto his face. "Call this ship over here! If that is who I think it is…"

So doing as he was told, Mr. Smee went over to a small campfire that they had set the night before and relit the fire. After a few moments, the fire produced a large smoke signal that could be seen for miles. Aboard the ship, a playing card who was up in the crows nest was seeing the smoke through his telescope.

"Smoke signal to the west!" he shouted to the card sailors below. "Smoke signal to Skull Rock!"

The Queen of Hearts then raced up to the deck and called out to the lookout for being so noisy. She was still in her nightgown after all and had been asleep.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted. "Can't you see I am trying to sleep here? Do it again and I will make you lose your head!"

"But, your highness, out in the distance!" called a card sailor. "It's a smoke signal! Should we head for the source?"

The Queen desperately wanted to back down and keep finding Alice, but then she knew that someone over there could know about their target. So, turning to the ship's captain, ordered the ship to turn towards the source of the smoke. Soon, they were nearing the source and dropped anchor just outside the rock.

"Walrus! Carpenter! Come here at once!" bellowed the Queen and a large walrus and a small man walked over towards her and bowed to her.

"What do wish us to do your highness?" asked the Carpenter.

"I want you to lead an expedition into the rock and find whoever attracted us over here with the smoke signal. Find out who it is and return to me, understand?"

"As you command, your highness," said the Walrus and the two sea friends led about ten card soldiers into Skull Rock. The Walrus was hungry for a seafood breakfast, but knew that they had an objective that they needed to fulfill and could not back down from their mission.

Meanwhile, Captain Hook and the Pirates had been waiting for any sign for several hours and were now starting to get desperate.

"Maybe no one is coming, Captain," remarked Smee. "Guess that we will just have to accept our fates and wait for our maker to come."

"No, my dear Smee," said Hook, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. "Someone will come and we will be saved at last."

Suddenly, another loud cry came from the pirates and Hook and Smee ran over to the source of the cry. They came out to see the Walrus, Carpenter and the card soldiers in a standoff with the pirates, who had their weapons drawn at them.

"Who are you?" demanded Hook and the card sailors lowered their weapons.

"We come in the name of her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, ruler of Wonderland," said the Carpenter.

Hook was delighted at this, for he knew that at last, he would meet her majesty and she would meet him.

It was to be a very interesting introduction indeed…


	5. Arriving in Neverland

Chapter 5

"Arriving in Neverland"

While Captain Hook and his pirates were on their way to meet the Queen of Hearts, Peter Pan and Alice had landed on a cloud, overlooking the island known as Neverland. It was unlike anything that Alice had ever seen before and she was already starting to take in the enchantment of what the island had to over.

"Oh, Peter it's just like I've always dreamed it would be," cried Alice as she oversaw the island. "Oh, look there's mermaid lagoon!"

Alice pointed to a small lagoon on the far eastern side of the island and then she turned her attention to the western side of the island which was inhabitiated by small teepees.

"And look, there's the Indian encampment," she cried, pointing to it. Peter was happy that Alice was finally living her dream, but he could well remember how Wendy, Michael and John reacted in exactly the same manner. The only exception was that they didn't have Hook and his pirates firing on them. "All that is missing the pirates' ship. Curiouser and Curiouser."

"Well, that just happens to be near our home, you might say," laughed Peter. "Come on, I'll take you there and introduce you to the lost boys."

So, Peter and Alice leapt off of the cloud and made their way over to hangman's tree, which was the hideout of Peter and the Lost Boys. Meanwhile, the Lost Boys had managed to keep the tree secure from the hunting card players and were now wondering whether they should warn Peter about it.

"Could they be searching for Wendy?" Slightly wondered as the boys sat in the main hall. "I mean, Captain Hook wanted her most of all."

"But, he caught us too," added Nibs, scratching his head. "Pan had to come and rescue us. But, we don't know until we find out more about this other girl they are looking for."

"Perhaps it could be Tiger Lily," said one of the raccoon twins.

"That's not who they are after," remarked Cubby and he began to start another one of the Lost physical fights. However, they quickly stopped when they heard something coming towards them. Tootles, the silent lost boy ran up and pointed to the disturbance.

"What is it, Tootles?" asked Nibs as the other lost boys ran up to what was happening above them. "What are you seeing?"

Giving the fact that he couldn't talk made it very difficult for Tootles to get the message across. However, the boys could see that in their minds, it was another one of those birds that flew closer to them.

"Must be a strange looking bird," said Slightly, who then knew what needed to be done. "All right, men! Get your weapons out and shoot down that bird!"

Acting on their second-in-command's orders, the boys gathered their weapons and ran out to a nearby hill where they could get a shot at the bird, which was really Alice who was flying ahead of Peter as he watched from a nearby distance.

"Ready….Aim…." whispered the Lost Boys, getting their weapons ready. "FIRE!"

So, the boys fired their weapons at Alice and the young English girl was hit and started to fall down fast to the hard rocks below. Hearing her scream, Peter raced to save her, but then Alice's dress parachuted and she gently went down to the ground below and landed safely on her feet.

"Guess that dress saved her," thought Peter as he floated gently down to Alice, who was now dusting herself off. "Wendy never had that."

"I say!" gasped Alice, shocked at what had just happened to her. "Who in the name of God would do such a thing to me?"

Just then, Peter heard the Lost Boys running towards him and had a good idea of who attempted to kill Alice.

"I think I know who," chuckled Peter and saw the Lost Boys emerge from the bushes with their weapons clutched in their hands. "You'll get a kick out of this, Alice."

Seeing them arrive, Peter stood steadfast and ordered them to stop dead in their tracks.

"ATTENTION!" he shouted and the boys stopped and stood to attention, with Cubby holding onto the tails of one of the raccoon twins. Realizing his mistake, he dropped the twin on his head.

"Well, I'm certainly proud of you…you blockheads!" smiled Peter sarcastically, before turning to disappointment. "I bring you another mother to tell you stories."

"Another mother?" wondered the lost boys as Alice gasped in shock. In her mind, she was too young to be a mother. She hadn't even reached the age of being considered a young woman. Then again, Peter was talking down to the Lost Boys, so he knew what he was doing.

"And you shoot her down!" finished Peter.

"Don't blame us, Pan!" protested Slightly. "Why, with everything that has been going on with those playing cards…"

Alice began to feel slightly nervous knowing that the Queen of Hearts was still after her head following that infamous trial.

"What playing cards?" asked Peter. "You are just trying to get yourselves out of the situation that you all got yourselves into. It's to bed early for all of you tonight."

The boys all groaned as Peter quickly turned back to be happy again as he brought Alice forward.

"Now, this is the new mother I had brought for you," he said to his charges. "Her name is Alice and she will be with us from now on."

Alice curtseyed in front of the lost boys while hearing that she would stay forever sent chills down her spine. As a matter of fact, the lost boys were staring wildly at her as if they had never seen a human girl before.

"Pan, she's beautiful," gasped Cubby as Slightly nudged him. "I mean…I mean…We like her!"

"Why, thank you," replied Alice, politely. "I think I am going to enjoy meeting all of you and I am going to enjoy being friends with you."

Meanwhile, Peter's fairy, Tinker Bell, was watching from a nearby distance, but remembering the last time she had tried to kill of one of her master's girlfriends, she had gotten herself nearly banished forever because of it. So, she did nothing about it.

At the same time, Peter's feelings for Alice continued to deepen and he only had just met her…


	6. Hook Meets the Queen

Chapter 6

"Hook meets the Queen"

Following their short and tense standoff, the Walrus, Carpenter and the playing cards brought Captain Hook back to the Queen of Hearts' ship while Smee and the other pirates stayed behind where Hook was led into the Queen's private quarters. The Queen was dismayed to see such a dirty, wet and partially clothed man in front of her.

"I'm sorry for my appearance," whimpered Hook, fearing of what could happen at that moment. "My crew and I had a run in with the crocodile and…"

"Defeated by Peter Pan," finished the Queen walking from behind her desk. "That is how you always were, Hook, ever since you lost that hand of yours. Well, I have never met you until now but I have heard of you greatly."

Hook was surprised by this as he thought that the inhabitants never knew of anything outside of Wonderland. Nevertheless, he was very interested in what the Queen of Hearts had to say about him.

"Well, if you have heard of me," said Hook, sitting down and trying to sound persuasive. "Then you'll know that I have tried for years to kill that blasted Peter Pan and his band of Lost Boys. I could continue my search except for the fact that my ship has been stolen by him and my crew and I are stranded on Skull Rock."

"Then, if I can help you," replied the Queen as the white rabbit brought in a plate of tarts and tea. "Then I will need you to help me in some way. You see, there is this girl I am after who had embarrassed me in a game of croquet and was sentenced to have her head chopped off, but she then escaped. I believe that she could be hiding on this island with this archenemy of yours."

Hook was then offered from tarts and tea, but he refused it and turned the white rabbit away while he continued to try and strike up this deal he had going on with the Queen. At this point, he would do anything to get his hands on Peter and get his revenge for making him a crocodile target.

"But, in order to do that," continued the Queen, smiling at him. "You and your crew will need a ship to help us hunt for what we both desire. Since your ship is commandeered by this Peter Pan, I happen to know of a ship that is the most feared in all the seas."

She then reached in her desk and pulled out a small black treasure chest, opening it to reveal a large round object and it was beating and thumping before Hook's eyes. However, instead of being excited, a sense of fear came into Hook's eyes upon knowing what was at stake.

"The heart of Davy Jones," he gasped. "Where did you get it?"

"I have my ways," chuckled the Queen. "Davy Jones once ruled the seas freely of his own will. But, I have him working for the Kingdom of Wonderland now and he serves only to me."

"But, no one can control the heart of Davy Jones," cried Hook. "All pirates fear him, even myself and my crew. You don't expect me and my crew to share _The Flying Dutchman_ with him aren't you?"

The Queen was not moved by this and knew that this was the only option, giving the fact that she was not going to share her ship with anyone, not even Captain Hook and she had her own minions to help her including her card soldiers and most of the Wonderland inhabitants.

"You don't have a choice," replied the Queen, sharply. "Either you join forces with him or you stay in that rock. Remember, if I am going to get what you want, then you have to help me get what I want.

Realizing that he had no other choice, Hook finally gave in and the Queen produced a document for him to sign, confirming his partnership with the Kingdom of Wonderland and his most feared fellow pirate.

"Excellent," said the Queen, chuckling devilishly.

A few moments later, a loud rumbling sound was heard and a large ship came out of the waters with the sounds of its crew cheering wildly as the card soldiers cringed with fear upon seeing the fish faced crew of _the Flying Dutchman _screaming down on them. Just then, an even more scarier member of the crew with a long coat, a tentacle and a lobster claw for hands and a tentacle beard stepped onto the Queen's ship as the Queen of Hearts brought Captain Hook forward.

"Captain Hook," said the figure, talking in a Scottish accent. "Welcome to my crew. You and your boys will enjoy the confines of my ship-a."

Hook nervously put his hook out and the captain of the world's most feared ghost ship wrapped his tentacle hand around Hook's hook and smiled evilly at him.

"You'll enjoy working together, Hook," said the Queen. "Jones will take you to collect your fellow pirates and your alliance with us will begin. He is all yours, Captain."

So, Hook nervously accepted his fate and followed Davy Jones aboard the Dutchman knowing that if anything were to happen, he would not be coming out of this life. Still, he was more than looking forward to getting his ship back from Peter Pan in the long run. A few moments later, the Dutchman returned to Skull Rock and gathered Smee and the other pirates.

"This can't be!" cried a pirate as they were helped onto the ship by several of the fish like crewmembers. "Captain, how could you do this?"

"We didn't have much of a choice, lads," replied Hook, trying to stay positive about the situation that they were all in. "But, look on the bright side: Peter Pan will fall to our knees sooner than you think."

The pirates had to all remember that for the time being as they were being led into the situation that they found themselves in. Once they were all loaded on board, the _Flying Dutchman_ dove back into the sea as the Queen of Hearts looked on with a devilish expression on her face.

"Soon…" she thought to herself. "Your head will soon be mine, little girl."


	7. Meeting the Indians

Chapter 7

"Meeting the Indians"

Upon her arrival in Neverland, Alice had already been nearly killed thanks to the Lost Boys because they thought she was a bird. Now, she was continuing to get adjusted and was offered by Peter to get a better perspective of her surroundings. So, early the next morning, the Lost Boys had agreed to let her come on one of their hunting rounds where they would be out to hunt for Indians. As they walked, the Lost Boys sang their usual hunting song, "Follow the Leader."

_Following the leader, the leader, the leader_

_We're following the leader wherever he may go_

_Tee dum, tee dee_

_A teedle ee do tee day_

_Tee dum, tee dee_

_It's part of the game we play_

_Tee dum, tee dee_

_The words are easy to say_

_Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day_

_Tee dum, tee dee_

_A teedle ee do tee dum_

_We're one for all_

_And all of us out for fun_

_We march in line_

_And follow the other one_

_With a teedle ee do a teedle ee di tee dum_

_Following the leader, the leader, the leader_

_We're following the leader wherever he may go_

_We're out to fight the Injuns, the injuns, the injuns_

_We're out to fight the Injuns becayse he told us so_

_Tee dum, tee dee_

_A teedle ee do tee day_

_We march along_

_And these are the words we say_

_Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee do tee day_

_Oh, a teedle dee dum a teedle ee do tee day_

_Oh, a teedle dee dum a teedle ee do tee day_

Eventually, they all came to a series of footprints in an outermost part of the forest and Slightly bent down to inspect it.

"Indian tracks," he said to himself. "They must be nearby. Keep your eyes peeled, men. They could be anywhere."

Alice was slightly concerned about this exercise that they were doing and was curious to know what was happening. After all, being English, this was unsure of whether that this was a hunt or a game that the boys were playing. She wanted to ask the lost boys, but at the same time, she didn't want to disturb them.

"I say," thought Alice as she watched the Lost Boys do their thing. "This is quite unusual for children. I dare say that this reminds me of what we did back in England."

Alice continued to watch with curiosity until she saw what appeared to be an axe flying right at her. Upon sensing that it was coming, Alice ducked down and the axe came right into a tree trunk. Feeling that she was being watched, Alice tried to walk away from the situation, but then she noticed a tree moving towards her.

"Something is not right with this tree," she said nervously. "Why does it keep following me?"

She then bent down and lifted the bottom of the tree and saw to her horror a pair of feet and not just any feet. They were the feet of Indians and fearing for her life, Alice ran over to the Lost Boys who were now conversing over what to do.

"Boys! Boys!" she cried, trying to get her attention. "Indians! Savages! Listen to me!"

But, Cubby just kicked her away to the ground as Alice saw several more trees surrounding them. Alice tried to get their attention, but a pair of hands pulled her into one of the trees and out of the view of the lost boys.

"Say," said Nibs. "Wasn't Alice trying to…?"

Suddenly, a series of loud war cries came from the trees and a hoard of Indians came out from the trees and grabbed the lost boys. They of course, tried to fight back, but it was no use and they were all captured. A little while later, they were brought back to the Indian encampment and tied to a stake as the sounds of Indian drums were heard.

"Where are we?" whimpered Alice as she tried to struggle against her bonds. "Are we in a savage camp?"

"Don't worry, Alice," replied Slightly. "This happens to us all the time. Just play along with us."

"If you say so," said Alice, meekly as the other Lost Boys tried to cheer her up.

Suddenly, a hulking figure came forward with a large headdress on his head and stared down at the tied up group.

"How!" he called, raising his right hand to the group.

"How, Chief! How!" replied the lost boys, responding to what was said to them.

"For many moons, we red men fight paleface Lost Boys," said the chief. "Sometime you win, sometime we win."

The boys were silent for a minute, before Alice whispered to them from behind. Being that she never met an Indian, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"What are they going to do us?" she asked, the Raccoon twins nervously.

"It's only a game," they replied. "If they win, they turn us loose and if we win, we turn them loose."

But, the chief heard the whimpers and walked around to where Alice was tied up. The chief looked down at her and admired at how different Alice looked from the Lost Boys.

"How!" he said to Alice as she looked up nervously at him. The towering presence of the chief had caused Alice to start fearing for her life, remembering how criminals back in England were like this. Seeing that her lack of words was disrespectful, the chief had Alice removed from the Lost Boys and dragged by her pinafore to the spot where the chief usually sat and was just about to have Alice impaled when a loud cry was heard.

"No!" cried the voice and a small Indian girl ran in front of the frightened Alice and stopped her father from impaling her. "Don't hurt lost girl!"

Knowing that the girl was not going to move out of the way, the Chief relented and stepped back. Grateful to be alive, Alice hugged the Indian girl and was later led back to Hangman's tree with the rest of the lost boys.

"I can't believe those savages!" remarked Alice to the lost boys. "Imagine, the nerve of trying to kill me!"

"That's what happens when you don't show them respect," said Slightly, looking back to Alice. "That's one thing you will have to remember the next time you come out on a hunt with us, Alice."

"But, who was that girl who saved me?" asked Alice as they arrived back at Hangman's tree. "She had a lot of courage to stand up to that man like that."

"That's Tiger Lily," said Cubby. "She's the chief's daughter and a very good friend of ours. Perhaps you and her can get to know each other later."

"I really do hope so after what she did for me," replied Alice as they all settled in for a good night's sleep. Alice didn't have any nightclothes, so Peter and the lost boys loaned her one of their animal skins. It wasn't like her usual nightgown, but it was very comfortable on her.

Meanwhile, as they slept, the Queen of Hearts' ship and the _Flying Dutchman_ were watching from offshore, waiting for the moment that they would strike on Alice, Peter and the Lost Boys…


	8. Meeting the Mermaids

Chapter 8

"Meeting the Mermaids"

The next morning with the events of the Indians still fresh on her mind, Alice went with Peter whereas he wanted to have her meet the mermaids. Alice had never seen anything quite like this before and were amazed that they were all young girls just like her, but with fish tails instead of human legs.

"Just imagine, real life mermaids!" gasped Alice. "I can't believe that I am seeing them all for the first time."

"Would you like to meet them?" asked Peter and it didn't take long for Alice to respond to his question.

"Oh, Peter, I would love too!" replied Alice, gleefully and Peter jumped down and blew on his pipes to attract the mermaids' attention. Upon seeing their friend, the Mermaids jumped off of the rocks they were on and swimming over towards their friend. It had been a while since the mermaids had seen Peter and were excited to see him again.

"Hello, girls!" he said to them as Alice climbed down from the rock she was standing on in an effort to try and come over to them.

"I'm so glad to see you," said a mermaid.

"Why did you stay away so long?" asked another mermaid. "Did you miss me?"

"Tell us about your most recent adventures," said another mermaid.

Alice continued to try and get over to where Peter was without falling into the water. It wasn't easy, but she was trying to not get her favorite blue dress wet. However, as she tried to jump over the rocks, she was being watched by the Walrus who was directly underneath Alice and was watching her every move.

"Do you want to hear about how the Lost Boys and I got control of Hook's ship and left him and the pirates to the crocodile?" asked Peter excitedly.

"Oh, I've always loved that one," said a mermaid excitedly.

"Me too," said another and they all listened in while Alice continued to try and make her way over to them without falling into the water.

"Well, there I was flying over Hook's ship," began Peter, jumping into his usual storytelling self. "I had come to save Wendy and the Lost Boys from Hook's captivity and I managed to get them free and fight Hook to the death. Finally, after an intense duel, Hook had me cornered on one of the masts and I seized the chance to jump up and trap him in his own flag. He begged for his life and I told him that he would live if he called himself a codfish, which he did and I threw him to the crocodile, with the pirates in hot pursuit for his own safety."

The mermaids were enchanted by the sight of Peter's exquisite storytelling and were just about to hear more when one of the mermaids wondered about something.

"But, whatever happened to that girl who was here?" asked one of the mermaids. "You know the one in the nightdress?"

Peter was silent for a minute as once again, he was brought up with the memories of Wendy and how his breakup with her was still fresh in his mind. After a moment, he took in a sigh and looked down at the mermaids.

"Well," he replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Wendy went back to where she came from and I don't know if I will ever see her again."

The mermaids were now feeling sorry for Peter as they could remember getting Wendy wet and trying to get her to swim with them. However, their attention on the matter was short lived when one of them called out on Alice, who had just managed to come over to them.

"Who's she?" asked one of the mermaids.

"Huh? Oh, that's Alice!" replied Peter and the curiosity of the mermaids returned as Alice approached them.

"Another girl?" remarked the mermaids. "What's she doing here and in a weirder nightdress too!"

"I beg your pardon?" gasped Alice, shocked at how rude the mermaids were. "I'll have you know…"

But before Alice could say another word, the mermaids began to advance on her like a pack of sharks.

"Come on, dearie, join us for a swim," said one of the mermaids, tugging at Alice's dress.

"Oh, please, I'm not dressed for it," protested Alice, trying to keep the Mermaid's hands off of her.

"Oh, but you must!" said another mermaid.

"We insist!" said yet another mermaid as one pulled at Alice's petticoats, before she kicked them away.

"No, no, please!" cried Alice as another mermaid stuck her hand at Alice's bloomers. Now, the mermaids were starting to cross Alice's personal boundaries.

"Too good for us, eh?" remarked a mermaid as they now began to splash water at her. Alice called out to Peter, who could only laugh at what was going on as the splashing continued and now Alice became very cross with what was happening to her.

"If you dare to come near me again…" she hissed, picking up a seashell to throw at the mermaids. Realizing that she could hurt her friends, Peter raced over to stop her.

"Alice! Alice!" he called, pulling the seashell out of her hands, much to her annoyance. "They were just having a little fun! Weren't you, girls?"

Alice merely turned away, gritting her teeth in anger. She had never been so humiliated in her life and wanted to finish what she was just about to do.

"That's all," said a mermaid.

"We were only trying to drown her," said another, lying against a rock.

"You see?" said Peter, flying over to a still furious Alice.

"Well, if you think for one minute that I am going to put up…" Alice started to reply, but Peter heard something from down beneath the water.

"Hold it, Alice," he whispered and went over to the source of the noise and watching from behind a barrier, he saw the _Flying Dutchman_ rise up out of the water and Peter could see someone very familiar was onboard. "Yep, it's Hook all right!"

The sound of Hook's name sent the mermaids into a frenzy and they all jumped back into the water and swam away as fast as they could. Peter then grabbed Alice's hand and flew her over to the barrier and directed her to someone that Alice was already very familiar with.

"They've captured Tiger Lily again," he said, seeing the Indian princess tied up with the crocodile following the ghost ship in the direction of Skull Rock.

"Looks like they are heading for Skull Rock," said Peter, rising into the air. "Come on, Alice! Let's see what they are up to!"

So, they took off from the Lagoon and followed the _Dutchman_ to Skull Rock where Tiger Lilly was once again being held captive. Alice knew that she had to somehow return the favor to Tiger Lilly for saving her life from the rest of the Indians, but she didn't know how to do it…


	9. Rescuing Tiger Lily

Chapter 9

"Rescuing Tiger Lily"

As Peter and Alice flew towards Skull Rock, the once again imprisoned Tiger Lily was brought to Skull Rock to be interrogated on the whereabouts of Peter Pan under the watchful eyes of the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and Davy Jones, who were aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. But, from the way that the villains were talking, it was apparent that Peter Pan was not the intended target.

"Very good, Hook," said the Queen of Hearts as the captured Indian princess was placed in the low tide waters by several members of Davy Jones' crew. "We've brought the bait and wherever Peter goes, that girl will follow. It's all working perfectly now."

"Indeed," remarked Hook, putting his hook against his mustache. "That Pan will finally be mine as long as everything goes according to plan."

But, the Queen was not going to let Hook take all the credit and looked at the Walrus and Carpenter aboard the Flying Dutchman armed with shackles and chains for Alice.

"As long as you don't fail me," ordered the Queen, her temper suddenly rising. "Because if I lose my temper, you lose your head, understand?"

"And you join my crew for eternity," sneered Jones, looking over at Hook close enough for his tentacles beard to be slobbering over Hook.

Hook nodded nervously and made his way down to the captured Tiger Lily under the watchful eye of the Queen and Davy Jones. Meanwhile, Peter and Alice landed on a lone cliff overlooking where Peter's archenemy looked down at the captured Indian princess for another one of his interrogation methods.

"Now my dear princess," began Hook as Alice and Peter listened in. "This is me proposition: you tell me, the hiding place of Peter Pan and his accomplice and I shall set you free."

Alice and Peter looked over nervously as hearing Hook mention Alice as an accomplice sent chills down their spines.

"You dog," gasped Peter as he looked over at Alice.

"Poor Tiger Lily," replied Alice, who was more concerned for her rather than herself. "We have to do something, Peter."

Hook then looked over at Smee who was standing over a few feet from him, holding the end of the rope that was holding Tiger Lily.

"Am I always a man of me word, Mr. Smee?" asked Hook smiling.

"Eh, yes," chuckled Smee, who wanted to say that his boss was not a man of his word. However, a card soldier looked down sharply at him and this made Smee realize who he was really talking about. "Uh, always, uh, captain."

"You'd better talk, my dear," said Hook, leaning closer towards Tiger Lily. "Or soon, the tide will be in and then it will be too late."

This finally got Peter cross and he decided immediately to jump into action to once again save the Indian Princess.

"I'll show you, codfish," he whispered, turning over to Alice. "Stay here, Alice and watch the fun."

"Fun?" asked Alice. "But, Peter…"

Before Alice could say another word, Peter immediately flew behind a rock and was going to use the same technique that he used the last time Hook captured Tiger Lily.

"Remember," said Hook to Tiger Lily. "There is no path through water to the happy hunting ground."

But, Tiger Lily stood steadfast and kept quiet and at this point, Hook lost his patience and with his face turning red in anger, he pulled Tiger Lily close to his face.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TIGER LILY!" he bellowed into her face as the Queen of Hearts looked on in disgust.

Suddenly, they all heard a ghostly voice coming from behind them and unbeknownst to them, the voice belonged to Peter who was trying to distract Hook from interrogating Tiger Lily.

"Mantoa! Great spirit of mighty seawater speak," called Peter as Smee went nervously over to his captain. "Beware, Captain Hook! Beware!"

Hook then remembered that this was nothing more than his archenemy trying to scare him and feeling prepared from last time, he drew his sword and began to seek out Peter.

"What is he doing?" asked the Queen of Hearts as Jones walked back to where a large wheel was being turned by several of the crew members. This made the Queen focus her attention on several of the cards who were with Hook for protection.

"You three!" she ordered. "Follow Hook and make sure the disturbance is taken care of!"

"Shall we go, too, your highness?" asked the Carpenter, pulling out a hammer.

"No, you remain here in case the girl is seen," ordered the Queen and the two sea friends returned to their posts.

Meanwhile, Hook continued his pursuit of Peter and with each time that he got close to getting to him, the crafty eternal boy quickly flew away. Finally, this caused Alice to get an idea on how to free Tiger Lily now that she was alone.

"I've got to help her," Alice thought. "She did it for me and now, I must do it for her."

With no one looking, Alice attempted to quietly climb down to the captured Tiger Lily and free her from her bonds. With her layer of petticoats, it wasn't going to be easy to trend through the waters and reach Tiger Lily, but she had to do something. As Hook had said, the tide was coming in and Alice had to be quick.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" gasped Tiger Lily as Alice tried to untie her. "Hook, those cards…"

"Shh, I'm getting you free," replied Alice hastily. But, just as she was about to free Tiger Lily, several members of Jones' crew spotted Alice and she cried out for her safety.

"PETER!" Alice screamed and Peter leapt into the air, as Hook attempted to get his hook on Peter. The boy who never grew up attempted to help Alice and Tiger Lily, but a cannon was fired from the _Dutchman_ and nearly missed Alice and Tiger Lily.

"I've got you all, now!" cried the Queen of Hearts as Peter and his two girls were now staring death right in the face from all sides.

It was about to get very tense in Skull Rock…


	10. Unexpected Help

Chapter 10

"Unexpected Help"

Surrounded by their enemies on all sides, Peter, Alice and Tiger Lily were trying their hardest to think of a way out of the situation that they all had themselves into. Even though she was an Indian, Tiger Lily could not have any fight back since she was never trained in self-defense and Alice certainly could not muster any fisticuffs being that she was a lady from high society. Peter wanted to desperately protect the two girls at all costs, but he was hopelessly outmatched.

"There is nowhere left to hid, Pan!" cried Hook, sticking his sword right at Peter's throat. "Surrender to us now or you shall not live to tell the tale!"

All Peter could do was to draw his dagger from his holster and use it as his only means of keeping Tiger Lily and Alice safe.

"Alice," whispered Peter, trying to think of a way out of this. "I want you to take Tiger Lily back to the Indian encampment."

"But Peter…" protested Alice, not wanting to leave him alone.

"You have to," he hissed. "It's the only way. If there is anyone who will put his life on the line, it's me. Now go!"

Although it was against her better judgment, Alice grabbed Tiger Lily and was about to dive into the water with her, when another cannon blast from the Flying Dutchman stopped them in their tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, my dears?" cried the Queen. "You certainly can swim back to the shore by yourselves! Seize them at once!"

The card soldiers were about to capture Alice and Tiger Lily when a loud noise was suddenly heard and the sight of a cannonball was fired right at the Dutchman, allowing Peter and the girls to break loose from their almost captors.

Suddenly, a large ship similar to Hook's came towards the cove and Peter smiled upon who was on the deck.

"It's about time you two came here!" Peter chuckled as the ship revealed two men: one with a long red beard and another with long black hair in braids and a small beard. "Care to give me a hand?"

"Of course, young Pan!" said the red bearded pirate. "All right, you cock headed dead apes! Help our friend here!"

Soon, a hoard of pirates came off the ship and advanced to the aide of Peter and the girls while the cannons from the ship were aimed right at the Dutchman. This alerted Davy Jones who stormed towards the side where the Queen was.

"You shouldn't have returned, Jack Sparrow," he thought to himself before turning to his first mate. "Send his beloved _Black Pearl_ back to the depths!"

The hammerhead shark first mate cried out for the cannons to be fired and while the cannons were being fired, Hook gave chase on Pan while Alice and Tiger Lily were brought into a life boat and brought back to the Black Pearl.

"Joshamee Gibbs, at your service," said a pirate, saluting Alice. "Welcome aboard, misses!"

Alice was taken aback by this and had never seen a pirate so civilized, neither did Tiger Lily. The other pirates on board glanced at the two girls and two of the pirates were amazed at them.

"Hello, poppet," said a portly pirate, gazing at Alice. "Care to..?"

"Not now, Mr. Pintel," cried Gibbs. "We are here to rescue them!"

So, the pirates of the Black Pearl loaded Alice and Tiger Lily on their ship as Hook and Pan continued their intense duel high on a nearby cliff. At that moment, the March Hare and Mad Hatter fired a teacup at Peter from a slingshot, trying to break off his concentration on Hook, but a sudden blast from the _Pearl_ prevented them from doing so.

"I beg your pardon!" remarked the Mad Hatter, reaching into his hat for a teacup. "That was my best teapot!"

He then threw the teacup at the Pearl and the piece of china nearly hit the red bearded pirate. Angered, he allowed his monkey to go into one of the cannons and when they fired, the monkey screeched and planted itself on the Mad Hatter's face.

"Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" cried the Mad Hatter, trying to get the monkey off of his face. The March Hare then grabbed a mallet and aimed it right at the monkey.

"There is only one way to stop a mad monkey!" shouted the March Hare, but just as he swung the mallet at the monkey, the creature jumped off the Mad Hatter's face and jumped back onto a cannon from the _Dutchman_ and returned to the _Black Pearl_.

"Good boy, Jack," chuckled the red bearded pirate. "That will teach him to mess with Captain Hector Barbossa."

Meanwhile, Peter and Hook's duel only intensified while the sounds of cannon fire and shouting were heard.

"Give it to him, Captain!" cheered Smee as Pan continued to dodge the sword swinging that Hook was giving him. "Cleave him to the Brisket."

Finally, Peter gained the upper hand and pulled down Hook's hat and tugged on his mustache. Enraged, Hook destroyed his hat and after a few swings, he got his upper hand on Peter and the two enemies moved back and forth.

"I've got you this time, Pan," said Hook, not realizing that they had walked off the side of the cliff. Realizing what was happening to him, Hook screamed and held on to the side of the cliff with his hook, while his sword went down in the waters below.

"Well, well, a codfish on a hook," chuckled Peter as Hook was now starting to beg for his life. He also hated being called a codfish and wanted to make Peter see sense.

"I'll get you for this, Pan," he cried, tears of frustration streaming down his face. "If it's the last thing I do!"

Suddenly, one of the cannons from the Black Pearl missed its mark and flung past Hook and Peter, but an even menacing noise was heard: the sounds of a ticking clock coming towards him.

"I say, Captain," he whispered. "Do you hear something?"

Suddenly, the traumatized Captain looked down and losing his grip on the cliff, Hook fell down and down into the waters below and emerged inside the crocodile's mouth. Smee rowed over to his captain and Hook continued to struggle against the fury of the reptilian creature.

"Give him back!" cried Smee, flinging the oar at the crocodile's head and Hook climbed back on the boat as the rowboat quickly raced out of Skull Rock. Realizing that this was hopeless, the Queen of Hearts and Davy Jones ordered a retreat and the Flying Dutchman went back into the waters.

"Well, we've seen the last of them for a while!" chuckled Peter as the _Black Pearl_ made its way out of Skull Rock. "Let's get back to the Indians!"

So, they started their journey back to the Indian Encampment with Tiger Lily in tow, but it was a only a short defeat as there would be time for their enemies to regroup.


	11. Regrouping on the Dutchman

Chapter 11

"Regrouping on the _Dutchman_"

After his long fast swim to get away from Tick-Tock the crocodile, Hook was back on the Flying Dutchman feeling sick from all that had happened to him. Despite the sneezes and chills of his illness, Hook was still feeling bitter about the events that had transpired earlier in the day.

"Curse that Peter Pan," he muttered, keeping the blanket around him warm. "Making a fool out of me…"

He then felt a sneeze and bent down to sneeze in the water where his feet was and felt the pain of his headache through the ice cube that was on his head. Just then, he heard a knock on the door and saw Smee, the March Hare and the Mad Hatter walk into the room with tea and a thermometer.

"Thought we'd bring you some of my homemade tea," said the Mad Hatter, pouring Hook a glass. "Always good for what ails you, if I do say so myself."

"We are all sorry for what happened to you, Captain," said Smee, putting a thermometer in Hook's mouth. "Pan has always been one who always gets the upper hand on us."

Hook merely gave his first mate a glance as if he didn't want Smee to say what he was intending to say. Since this had all happened to him before, he didn't want a repeat of what was going to happen.

"There has to be a way to get that girl alone," said the March Hare, his ears flipping back and forth in thought. "She needs to understand that it is very rude to leave a tea party before its finished."

"Indeed," remarked the Mad Hatter. "I had this splendid all ready for her and this is how I am thanked for it."

The thinking continued for a while and any one of the souls in that cabin could have given the best possible answer.

"Perhaps," suggested Smee. "I could do what I did with Tinker Bell and just say that you want to have a word with her, Captain."

"Ah, Tinker Bell won't matter this time," said Hook, talking through the thermometer. "We are working together and we need to think this through."

"Indeed you do," said a voice and they all turned to see the Queen and Davy Jones walk into the cabin. "Had it not been for your inability to lure Peter Pan and that girl in, we would have gotten our revenge."

"It was the fault of his Pirate friends," protested the March Hare. "They are the ones to blame, not us."

The Queen felt that this was a poor excuse for an answer and picked the March Hare up by his ears.

"Question my authority again and I will have a headless hare in my kingdom," she said icily. "Understand?"

The Hare nodded nervously and the Queen dropped him back onto the ground. This made Jones think of a way to contribute to this plan, one way or another.

"Of course you all could blame Jack Sparrow and those fools for interfering," he remarked, sitting down in a chair. "I've known Jack Sparrow for a long time and he still owes me a debt for keeping the _Black Pearl_."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Hook, as he felt a twinge of pain in his head.

"You see," replied Jones, pacing around the room. "Thirteen years ago, Jack Sparrow and I made a deal that I would keep him from joining this crew in exchange for the Black Pearl, a ship that was cursed by an ancient Aztec curse. If I am to help in capturing this human girl, then I need something in return."

A hushed silence fell around the room as the subject quickly turned from capturing Alice to this debt that Jack Sparrow had owed.

"Do you desire this Jack Sparrow so greatly?" asked the Queen. "What you are saying is if you help us get the girl, we give you Jack Sparrow."

"Indeed, your highness," replied Jones, who was now smoking his pipe. "Jack Sparrow comes to me and his crew will also belong to me."

This talk of dealing had made Hook start to feel left out slightly. As far as he was concerned, his beloved ship was still in the possession of Pan and his lost boys. He needed to get it back somehow. This was his home, his ship and he needed to do whatever it took to get it back.

"In addition," said Hook, butting in on the conversation. "There is something that you need to give me."

This made everyone turn over to him as they were now going to hear what Hook wanted out of this conversation.

"I want you to help me regain my ship that Pan has stolen from me," he said, trying to hold the ice cube on his head. "For days, my crew and I have been without a ship to call home and if you help me regain my ship, then you can have several more crew members for your crew, Jones."

Jones took this matter into consideration and extended his lobster claw hand out to Hook's and the two captains shook on the deal. It seemed that everything was starting to fall into place as the deal that the villains were putting together was to be divided. It was a deal that would satisfy all the sides and it would be a plan that would supposedly be foolproof.

"I suppose we all have a deal here," said the March Hare. "Care to drink on it? It's the Mad Hatter's favorite."

All but Jones agreed to drink on the matter and this new pact that the villains had formed was supposedly meant to be foolproof. But, of course, being villains they would all eventually lose in the end.

Meanwhile, Alice, Peter and all their friends had returned Tiger Lily to the Indian Encampment and there was something that Peter wanted to show his new friend.

"Alice?" he asked as they left the Encampment. "There is something that I've meaning to show you."

"What is it?" she remarked.

Alice would find out soon enough…


	12. Dancing on the Stars

Chapter 12

"Dancing With the Stars"

As they left the Indian Encampment and watched the Lost Boys return to Hangman's tree, Peter and Alice went a different route because Peter wanted to show Alice the time of her life: a life that she was always following on a curious path. At the same time, Peter realized that the more he spent time with Alice, the more feelings that he was starting to build towards her.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't Peter?" sighed Alice as they looked up at the night sky overlooking Neverland. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It never rains here in Neverland," replied Peter. "Rain always just ruins things for people, makes them feel down to an extent."

Peter then began to look at Alice almost like a doctor, eyeballing how beautiful she looked to him. Although he didn't want to think of it, he was starting to put Wendy out of his mind and have Alice take full control.

"What are you doing?" wondered Alice. "Do you have manners at all?"

Peter then snapped out of what he was doing and chuckled to himself before rubbing the back of his neck, smiling out of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled to himself. "It's just that I have never seen anyone quite like you before, Alice. I mean you and Wendy…"

"What about us?" asked Alice, putting her hand on his. "We believe in you and your world. Is there nothing more to ask?"

Peter was sheepish about what he was going to say and wanted to tell Alice that he loved her, but didn't find the words to say how he felt. He knew that he found the girl of his dreams, now it was a matter of keeping her here forever.

"It's just that…" stuttered Peter. "I know that we've been together for a short time, but there is something that I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is?" asked Alice, as she saw Peter lift up into the night sky. "Would you want me to dance with you? There is some very nice music coming from the treehouse."

It wasn't what Peter had mind, but Alice curtsied and flew up to Peter as the sounds of soft music coming from the treehouse were heard. Peter could see that he needed to confess his feelings to Alice and this was no perfect time as now.

"The lost boys are great with music," sighed Alice. "Who knew that they could perform so well?"

"They had a great teacher," chuckled Peter as he twirled Alice around. "Let's just say I asked them to give you a surprise."

As they danced, Peter began to think of a song that he remembered hearing a long time ago when he was young:

_The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true_

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light that's rare_

_And if it's Never Land you need_

_It's light will lead you there_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_So we'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above_

_Lead us to the land we dream of_

_And when our journey is through_

_Each time we say "Goodnight"_

_We'll thank the little star that shines_

_The second from the right_

At the same time, Alice was thinking of a song that she was remembering. A song that she remembered singing to Dinah when she was younger:

_My Dinah, you are wiser than wise_

_Oh, what your eyes can see_

_You're the only one who understands my curiosity,_

_So, please tell me..._

_Why does the whispering wind_

_Sound like a lullaby?_

_Is that the magic music from_

_Beyond the laughing sky?_

_Why can't the swallows remain?_

_Where is the place they fly?_

_Why can't I go along with them_

_Beyond the laughing sky?_

_If I climbed the highest tree,_

_Where, oh where would I be?_

_Would I find a place for me_

_In the land of grand enchantment?_

_Where do the clouds disappear_

_When they go rolling by?_

_I'm wondering about the world_

_Beyond the laughing sky_

When the music was over, they came down and walked back to the treehouse where the Lost Boys had placed their instruments down as Alice admired how talented they all were.

"That was very beautiful music, boys," said Alice, smiling warmly. "Whoever taught you how to play that kind of music?"

"The last mother that was here," said Cubby. "Wendy."

Peter began to feel a little sad upon hearing that name again. He was starting to miss Wendy again and he knew that in his mind that Alice had to stay with him forever. He wanted her to never return to where she came from.

"She must have taught you well, didn't she, Peter?" remarked Alice, looking over towards him. Peter knew at that moment that he had to tell Alice what was on his mind, before it was too late.

"Acutally," he said. "Alice, there is something that I need to tell you and it's very important."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, Peter," replied Alice as she and the lost boys turned their attention. "Say what you need to say to me."

Peter then took in a heavy sigh and looked down for a moment before turning to back to Alice and the Lost Boys.

"Alice," he sighed. "I've always wanted to tell you this. But, I want you to stay with me, forever."

Alice was shocked by this and knew that this would not be possible. She had a life to get back to and although she never wanted to grow up, London had to be the place for her.

"Peter," said Alice nervously, turning away slightly. "I can't. I can't stay with you forever. This is not my home, London is."

This made Peter feel hurt and angry to an extent and he got so cross, he kicked down a table, causing the Lost Boys to jump in surprise.

"After all we have done for each other," he cried. "This is how you repay me? Go on, go back and grow up. But I warn you, once you're grown up, you can never come back…NEVER!"

Peter then stormed off to his room and left Alice heartbroken. She had to get back to her life and there was nothing she could do about it.

Meanwhile, the armies of Davy Jones, Captain Hook and the Queen of Hearts were descending on the tree…


	13. Capturing Alice

Chapter 13

"Kidnapping Alice"

As Alice grew worried over what Peter had said to her, she needed to understand that she had a life to lead and that's all there was to it. She had to go home tonight and there was going to be no one to stop her…or so she thought. Just as she was about to leave, Alice failed to realize that just outside Hangman's tree, the armies of Davy Jones, Captain Hook and the Queen of Hearts were surrounding the premises armed with weapons, shackles and anything that would be used to capture criminals.

"Everything is in place, your highness," said a card soldier as the Queen looked devilishly at the tree. "All we have to do is wait until she is out in the open."

"If any of those boys are with her, dispose of them," replied the Queen. "I don't want any interference whatsoever."

The card soldier saluted his sovereign and returned to his post. A few moments later, several of the Wonderland inhabitants were taking their places nearby. This made the Queen feel even more giddy as her subjects were now supporting their sovereign in this mission that she was spearheading.

"Care for some tea while we wait?" asked the Mad Hatter to his fellow Wonderlanders. "You never know how long she'll be in there."

"Half a cup if you don't mind," replied the March Hare as he sliced open a teacup and the Mad Hatter poured him a glass. "It's a shame we have to do this to a guest of ours."

"She was rude," retorted the Mad Hatter, giving his friend a dirty look. "Besides, what would you do if someone left your tea party before it was completed? Besides, we've never had that happen to us until now."

"I know, I know," sighed the March Hare. "But, something is telling me that we are going too far here. The Queen offered us a chance to become the most respected citizens of Wonderland and this is how she offered us immortality: by going after a little girl who embarrassed her in a croquet match."

The Mad Hatter and his friends looked at each other for a moment and felt like that they should just give up right then and there. But, at the same time, they all had to remember that if they were to back out now, then they could be the ones to lose their heads next for treason.

Meanwhile, Alice was still debating whether she could return to London or stay in Neverland with Peter forever. If Alice were to return, she would have to face the prospect of growing up and leaving her childhood behind. She had her parents, her cat Dinah and her family and friends who would all be wondering where she was if she didn't return to them.

"We can take you back to London if you want to, Alice," said Slightly. "The last girl and her brothers who were here had the same dilemma as you. After a while, they did return to where they came from."

"I know, I know," sighed Alice, nervously pacing back and forth. "But, Peter, I…I love him."

"We know you do," said Nibs. "But we know that you were not born and raised in Neverland like we were. We can take you back tonight. The ship is offshore."

Alice was grateful for all of this support that she was receiving and the Lost Boys started their way towards Hook's ship with Tinker Bell following suit as they needed her pixie dust to raise the ship. At the same time, Peter was listening in on the matter and thought that Alice was joking when it came to leaving him.

"They'll be back," he said to himself as he laid down in his hammock. Alice was just about to leave when she walked back the room where Peter was in. She wanted to say goodbye to him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings again.

"Goodbye, Peter," she whispered and followed the lost boys out to the commandeered ship of Captain Hook's. "I'll always remember you."

So, Alice followed the lost boys out and just as they were about to get within a hundred yards of the tree, a loud cry came out and the Lost Boys readied their weapons at the source of the cry.

"What was that?!" cried Alice as more and more cries came out from around them.

"Your worst nightmare," called a voice and a platoon of card soldiers and pirates emerged from the bushes and attacked the group. The lost boys tried to fight back, but without their weapons, they were powerless to act and were beaten down as quickly as possible. With the lost boys subdued, the card soldiers seized Alice and ripped off her pinafore apron in the struggle. They slapped shackles on her neck, wrists and ankles as the Queen of Hearts approached her.

"Well, well, well," laughed the Queen of Hearts evilly as she approached Alice with Captain Hook and Smee flanked on each side of her. "Hello, my dear. It's so lovely to see you again."

Alice was scared, but she tried to stay brave although it wasn't working. She was captured and there was nothing she could do about it. Alice's silence made the Queen cross and she slapped Alice across the face in reply.

"How dare you not answer me, child!" she screamed. "When I say something to you, you answer me!"

The pain of the slap caused Alice to form tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry out for help, but it was no use.

"Take her back to my ship," ordered the Queen and Alice was dragged by the card soldiers while Hook's pirates gathered the unconscious lost boys and tied them up together before they were dragged off as well. Before she left any further, the Queen of Hearts turned to Captain Hook and Davy Jones with a cold glare of death on her face.

"Blow up this tree!" she said to him and Jones. "I want no interference from anyone…especially Peter Pan. As for you, Jones, you are free to deal with Peter's friends, Jack Sparrow and that red bearded pirate as you wish. I don't want them getting in my way."

Jones smiled evilly as he returned to the _Dutchman_ to carry out his Queen's orders. It was a small victory for the Queen, but soon the tide would switch back to the favor of the good side.


	14. Humiliating Alice

Chapter 14

"Humiliating Alice"

It seemed like it was a narrow victory for the Queen of Hearts and her allies. For days, she had longed to capture the one who had embarrassed her in that croquet match back in Wonderland. Now, here she was with that same girl, thrown in the brig of her ship with the Wonderland citizens and her card soldiers celebrating on deck. In front of the ship was a guillotine, specially created for this occasion.

"What are your orders, your highness?" asked a card soldier. "Shall we bring the girl forward for her beheading?"

The Queen was taking in the celebration for a moment, but then turned to the soldier to respond to his question.

"You may bring her forward at once," she replied, smiling evilly. "But first, I think we should have a little fun humiliating her, wouldn't you say?"

Smiling at what his queen was thinking, the soldier saluted her and went down to the brig to collect Alice, who was now sitting inside, feeling as helpless as she could possibly be. Alice had been in plenty of helpless situations like the Tulgy Wood, but this was worse. As she sat helplessly awaiting her fate, she began to sing quietly to herself a song that she had sang while trapped in the Tulgy Wood:

_I give myself very good advice_

_But I very seldom follow it_

_That explains the trouble that I'm always in_

_Be patient, is very good advice_

_But the waiting makes me curious_

_And I'd love the change_

_Should something strange begin_

_Well, I went along my merry way_

_And I never stopped to reason_

_I should have known there'd be a price to pay_

_Someday...someday_

_I give myself very good advice_

_But I very seldom follow it_

_Will I ever learn to do the things I should?_

_Will I ever learn to do the things I should?_

Just as she finished singing, the card soldiers came forward and stood in front of her cell, smiling evilly at her. Alice was scared and wanted to be brave, but she was now staring death in the face and there was nothing she could do about it.

"It's time," said the card soldiers as they barged into Alice's cell and dragged her onto her feet, with one of the card soldiers roughly ripping the black ribbon out of Alice's hair, causing her neatly blonde hair to go into a tangled mess. "We are going to enjoy watching you lose your head."

The fear of what she was about to endure consumed Alice as she was led up to the deck of the queen's ship with a loud cheer that was awaiting her. Alice was then led to guillotine where the executioner, wearing a black mask was smiling evilly as he looked at the scared little girl he was going to behead.

"Little girl," called the Queen of Hearts down to Alice. "You are charged with embarrassing me in that little Croquet match we had in Wonderland and for evading capture. As a result of your crimes, you are to be sentencing to humiliation and beheading this very day!"

A loud roar came from the crowd and Alice started to lose control of herself, fearing that this was indeed the end of her life. She didn't know why or how she was going to be humiliated, but Alice knew that it was something that was meant to break her spirit.

"SILENCE!" cried the Queen and the crowd fell silent at her command. "Now, then, little girl, I will order you to remove whatever clothes you have on and turn them over to the card standing next to you."

Alice was shocked at what she was being told to do and wanted at that moment, to break down and start crying. Her eyes were welling up with tears of humiliation, but she had no other choice as she would soon find out.

"Fail to heed my command," said the Queen and she directed Alice to the lost boys who were now tied up together with a knife to the throat of Tootles, the youngest of the lost boys. "And these boys will die!"

Alice silently nodded and allowed herself to be subjected to this humiliation that she was about to endure.

"Now, remove your shoes," began the Queen, pointing down to Alice's black Mary Jane shoes. Alice slid her left foot out and then slid out her right foot before picking up her shoes and turning them over to the card soldier.

"Remove your stockings," said the Queen and Alice bent down and slid off her white stockings, one by one, turning them over to the card soldier. She could now feel her bare feet touching the cold surface of the ship's deck.

"Remove your dress, my child," continued the Queen and Alice wanted to stop this humiliation, but she couldn't and looked over to the Lost Boys knowing that their lives were at stake. She placed her hands on the back of her dress and pulled her blue dress over her head, revealing her undergarments that she wore underneath it: a white corset and her white petticoats.

As she handed her dress to the card soldier, her tears of humiliation began to show and the loud cheers were starting to drown out the cries of humiliation that she was producing. All Alice wanted at that moment was for this nightmare to be over. She didn't want to be in Neverland anymore and wanted to back at home where she belonged. But, all she wanted was for Peter to be back at her side again.

"Remove your petticoats," said the Queen, her grin getting even bigger as Alice slid her petticoats down to her ankles, leaving her in just her corset and bloomers. Stepping out of her petticoats, Alice handed them to the card soldiers and at that moment, the executioner then grabbed Alice and pulled her over to the guillotine.

"Now, you shall feel the pain of losing your head!" shouted the Queen as the Executioner placed a black blindfold over her eyes and at that moment Alice began sobbing loudly, fearing that this was the end. Alice struggled to get herself free as the executioners placed her down on the guillotine with Alice kicking and screaming for her life.

As soon as Alice was placed into position, the Queen of Hearts raised her arm and looked down at the helpless Alice now in position to be executed. She was just about to lower her arm and signify the executioners to lower the blade when the sounds of a cannon were fired and struck one of the sails of the Queen's ship, causing everyone to scream.

"Who dares fire upon me?!" she screamed and turned to discover the _Black Pearl_ with Peter Pan and its crewmembers on board, armed with weapons, ready to free Alice and the Lost Boys from the grip of the Queen and her allies.

The Battle of Neverland was about to begin…


	15. Battle of Neverland

Chapter 15

"Battle of Neverland"

The sounds of a cannonball being fired had interrupted the Queen's chance of finally having Alice beheaded. Still startled from the blast, she and her allies looked around for whoever was responsible and a loud voice revealed who was responsible.

"This time you've gone too far!"

They looked up at the _Black Pearl_ and saw what appeared to be Peter Pan and his friend, Jack Sparrow on the deck, waving and raising their weapons up. Upon seeing their leader, the lost boys cheered wildly and Alice was relieved to still be alive and know that despite what Peter had said to her, he was more than willing to be by her side.

"It can't be!" cried Hook, shocked at what he was looking at. "The bomb…I thought it…"

"You mean this?" asked Peter, holding up the disabled time bomb. "Not this time, Hook! Say your prayers!"

This made Hook cross and he drew his sword of his holster as the card soldiers and Wonderland inhabitants on board prepared to battle the pirates on the other ship, while Jones and the _Flying Dutchman's_ crew also prepared themselves for battle. But, they all watched helplessly as Peter and the Black Pearl crew came swinging on board the Queen's ship and Peter had set his sights on Alice and flew over to get her free. This made the Executioner's jump into action, but Peter easily defeated both of them and sent them overboard.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you," said Peter as he got Alice freed. "You were right, you don't belong here."

"I'm glad to see you understand," replied Alice as she lifted herself off of the guillotine. Alice then gathered her discarded dress, petticoats, stockings and shoes from the deck and Peter motioned her to get somewhere safe. However, this made Hook seize a chance to fight his lifelong enemy and he jumped at Peter and knocked him onto the ground.

"Insolent youth!" he hissed as he held Peter down. "Prepare to die at last!"

However, the crafty Peter managed to push Hook off of him and draw his dagger from his holster and just as he was about to fight off Hook, Davy Jones teleported his way onto the ship with a rapier clutched in his tentacle hand.

"Peter Pan," he chuckled, pointing the rapier at Peter's back. "Do you fear death?"

"Do you?" called a voice and Peter discovered Jack pointing a sword at Jones' head. "It's a heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand?"

But, Jones didn't take this serious and swung the rapier from Peter's neck to Jack's sword and Peter took his mark on Hook as the two sets of enemies fought the two sets of heroes. Meanwhile, the Lost Boys had been freed by Sparrow's first mate, Gibbs and while their leader was fighting Hook, they came across several of the Wonderland inhabitants including the March Hare and the Mad Hatter.

"Come on, show us what you've got!" cried Slightly, putting up his dukes. "Aren't you afraid to fight?"

This made the lost boys very surprised as they saw the Wonderland inhabitants not put up a fight and instead make their way over to a lifeboat.

"Hate to tell you this," said the March Hare. "But we are through fighting for the Queen. We've got more important things to do."

So, they lowered themselves down to the water and by the time they reached the surface, the Queen saw what was happening and ordered them to get back on board.

"Where are you going? Get back here!" she called out to them, but the Wonderland inhabitants, realizing the error of their ways simply rowed over to shore.

The enraged Queen turned her attention to the lost boys and with a ferocious yell, she charged at the boys, but they managed to tackle the Queen and for a moment, it seemed like they were going to get the upper hand, but the much stronger Queen merely swatted them away like flies and grabbed a rapier from a dead card soldier, storming to where Alice was hiding.

"If you want something done right," she thought. "Then you have to do it yourself!"

Meanwhile, Peter and Hook's duel continued amidst the carnage that was happening around them. Finally, they managed to take their duel onto the mast of the ship and for a moment it seemed that Peter was gaining the upper hand, but then Hook managed to flick Peter's dagger out of his hand and hand him right where he wanted.

"Give my regards to Wendy!" he said sinisterly and in response, Peter seized a weak moment and kicked Hook in the stomach causing the pirate captain lost his balance and fell screaming into the waters below. With Hook out of the picture, Peter flew to where Alice was hiding only to be confronted by the Queen who was now holding Alice hostage with Peter's dagger in her hands and at Alice's throat.

"Stay right there!" ordered the Queen and Peter stopped dead in his tracks. "One move and Alice loses her head!"

Fearing for Alice's safety, Peter complied and lowered Hook's rapier. Alice struggled against the strong strength that the Queen had, but the Queen was going to finish what Alice had started.

"Off with your head!" screamed the Queen and she was just about to finish Alice off when an array of arrows directed at her were fired and the sounds of hooting were heard as the Indians came aboard and took the Queen captive freeing Alice in the process. The frightened Alice ran over into Peter's arms and watched as the Queen was tied up by the Indians.

"Let me go at once!" she demanded, but the Indians weren't going to reply to her demands.

As the day went on, the Neverland inhabitants were gaining the other hand and Davy Jones had lost his duel with Jack Sparrow and retreated to the safety of the Dutchman, vowing to fight another day.

"We shall meet again, Pan!" cried Hook as he was managed to be rescued by his pirates while the remaining Card Soldiers were taken prisoner by the Indians. "I will have my revenge!"

It was over, the battle of Neverland was over and the Neverland inhabitants had won…


	16. End of the Adventure

Chapter 16

"End of the Adventure"

With the Queen of Hearts and her court captured and Hook and his pirates once again on the run, Peter felt it was time for Alice to return to England. At long last, he felt that keeping her in Neverland was not the best option after all. After all that Alice had been through, he felt that it just didn't feel right having her here. Even the lost boys were shocked to hear Peter say such a thing.

"Why are you doing this, Pan?" asked Slightly as the commandeered ship rose up into the air. "I thought you wanted her to stay forever."

Peter was silent for a minute, before looking over towards the eldest lost boy.

"She just doesn't belong here," he replied. "I've come to accept the fact that whoever we bring to Neverland is going to go back home to their world eventually and Alice is definitely one of them."

He then looked to Alice who was standing on the main deck of the boat with Cubby and several of the other lost boys. A small tear came into Peter's eye, but he pretended not to have it. Soon, the ship left Neverland behind and soon returned to the nighttime skies over London. Alice could see that she was looking forward to be returning home to her family, but at the same time, she knew that it was time to grow up.

"Peter looks sad that I am leaving him," she said to Cubby. "Do you think I am making the right choice?"

"I think you are," he replied, looking up to Peter. "There will be others who will come to us as long as they believe in Pan and Neverland."

"Do you think that you could maybe return one day and visit?" asked Alice. "If I ever have children, I can tell them the stories of what Neverland really is?"

"That's for Pan to decide," Cubby replied as the ship came to a stop at Alice's bedroom window.

Taking a long and heavy sigh, Peter helped Alice off of the ship and led her into the bedroom. Her family was still gone, but they would soon be returning. Alice knew that this was the time that she had to say goodbye.

"I guess this is goodbye, Peter," Alice sighed. "I wish that everything that happened, didn't happen and…"

"It's all right, Alice," replied Peter, tenderly. "I guess that I was wrong when I decided to keep you in Neverland forever. I learned that I can't force anyone to stay with me, no matter how much I like them. This is your home and I can't take that away from you."

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Alice, unsure of whether she would see Peter again. "I mean, if I ever have children…"

But, Peter silenced Alice for a moment upon sensing that she was about to lose herself to her emotions.

"As long as you get them to believe," he said. "Then I will return to you and that we shall be together again. As long as you continue to believe in me, then I will see you again. Until then, this isn't goodbye, just until next time."

With that, the two young people embraced and gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips, as a sign that Peter and Alice seemingly loved each other. However, the night was waning fast and Peter knew that it was time to go. So, Alice watched as the ship took off into the night sky and returned to Neverland.

Now, Alice was once again left alone as she heard the sounds of footfalls coming up towards her bedroom. Knowing that her parents were coming, she prepared to face the music in the form of her father, who had bluntly told her that she must grow up.

"Alice?" asked her mother, who was knocking on the door. "May we come in?"

"Yes, you may," said Alice, hesitantly and the door of her bedroom opened to reveal her parents and older sister walk into the bedroom. "How was the party?"

"It was great," said Alice's mother. "It was too bad that you weren't there, although it wasn't really your kind of party for someone your age."

"How come you are still in your dress?" remarked Alice's sister. "It's late, you know."

Alice had to come up with a way to hide the fact that she had been in Neverland, but her family understood why.

"Well, I…" Alice began, but her father interrupted, feeling much more remorseful than he did earlier that night.

"If you are saying it is because of what I had said to you, then I understand," replied her father, talking in a calm voice. "It was wrong of what I said to you earlier and I know that growing up takes time. If you could ever forgive me…"

But, Alice's father was interrupted when he felt Alice embrace him tightly. He could see that Alice was still going to love him despite the fact that she had been scolded at by him.

"I already have, father," she said, hugging him tightly. Suddenly, Alice's father looked up and saw what appeared to be a ship flying through the air in the form of a cloud. To him, it seemed sort of familiar, almost as if he knew it what it was.

"George, what is it?" asked Alice's mother as he walked over to Alice's window, completely spellbound by what he was seeing in front of him.

"You know," he replied, still in a trance by what he was seeing before him. "I've had the strangest feeling that I have seen that ship before: a long time ago, when I was very young."

Alice didn't ask what her father was doing, but she could see that even her own father knew what Peter Pan was like and as she and her mother and sister joined him sitting at the window, looking up at the cloud ship, she could see that as long as she believed in Peter Pan, she would continue to see him whenever she could.


End file.
